Jomblo
by Ramboochan
Summary: Chanyeol jombo, Baekhyun juga jomblo. Jangan-jangan mereka.../Chanyeol hanyalah seorang pendamba cinta. Ia menunggu agar ada seorang gadis-laki juga oke- untuk mengisi kekosongan hatinya./ChanBaek/EXO/M for Save/NC


Chanyeol ingin sekali punya pacar. Meski punya wajah tampan dengan bibir _kissable_ , itu bukan berarti ia bisa punya pacar dalam satu kedipan mata. Sudah lama ia menjomblo, menunggu seorang gadis atau laki-laki datang menghampirinya lalu menanyakan apakah ia ingin menjalin hubungan. Namun meski puluhan gadis memujanya, ia belum menemukan pacar yang ia inginkan.

Tapi tekadnya sudah bulat, mau bagaimana pun itu, ia akan mendapatkannya.

Jomblo

ChanBaek

OOC n AU

Hari ini hari pertamanya masuk sekolah setelah libur kenaikan kelas. Chanyeol dengan seribu harapan bangun pagi dan pergi sekolah dengan semangat. Seribu harapan bukan berarti serakah karena sebenarnya harapannya cuma satu, punya pacar.

Ia memandang mading sekolah mencari namanya untuk mengetahui di kelas manakah kali ini ia akan berada. Bukan hal yang sulit baginya karena tubuhnya tinggi menjulang.

"Hei, hei! Bisa tolong biarkan aku lewat? Aku juga ingin lihat kelasku."

Chanyeol menoleh. Ia menatap pemuda disampingnya. Bibir pemuda itu maju dengan manis. Berwarna merah muda alami dan siap diserang kapan saja. Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Ia menjilat bibir bawahnya seduktif, lalu bersiap melancarkan aksi modusnya.

"Namamu siapa? Aku bisa carikan," tanya Chanyeol. Pemuda itu sontak mendongak, makin cemberut mengetahui ada tiang berjalan disampingnya.

"Byun Baekhyun. Cepat carikan," pintanya.

Chanyeol sambil ber' _yes_ ' dalam hati segera mencari nama pemuda itu. Sontak tersenyum lebar mengetahui kelasnya sama dengan Baekhyun.

"Kau sekelas denganku," ujar Chanyeol.

"Huh? Kelas berapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol diam saja, ia lalu menarik pelan Baekhyun keluar dari kerumunan siswa yang haus akan informasi.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Beritahu saja kelasku," pinta Baekhyun. Alisnya menukik tajam dan bibirnya megerucut lucu. Mendadak Chanyeol merasa ia harus mengganti destinasinya saat ini.

"Kau diam saja, Byun Baekhyun. Aku akan mengantarkan tuan putriku ke istananya yang baru," gombal Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memerah. Entah karena marah atau memang malu. Namun ia segera menghentakkan tangannya yang membuat pegangan Chanyeol terlepas.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. Ia sudah memutuskan. Status _line_ nya akan segera terisi dengan nama seseorang.

.

Sudah 2 bulan berlalu. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah jadi _trending topic_ di kalangan siswi pecinta gosip. Itu berarti satu sekolah sudah tahu apa yang terjadi diantara dua pria itu.

Bukan teman, bukan sahabat apalagi pacar. Hubungan mereka tidak jelas seperti rasa susu jeruk yang asam manis. Meski aneh, tapi masih dinikmati dan menjadi favorit. Namanya akan selalu terpampang di _roomchat_. Berada paling atas meski tidak _pin chat_ sama sekali. Notifikasi selalu penuh dengan _chat_ tidak jelas.

Baekhyun bukannya tidak peka. Ia sadar dan selalu sadar akan kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir Chanyeol- meski tidak benar-benar dari bibir karena mereka lebih banyak mengobrol via media sosial-.

Suatu hari Baekhyun menuliskan di _story instagram_ nya,

"Aku suka coretkamucoret eyeliner, kamu suka lipbalm."

1 jam berlalu dan mendadak _direct message_ dari Chanyeol masuk ke notifikasinya.

"Kayak kamu dan aku. Eaa."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Ia hanya membalas seadanya. Tidak berniat membawa lebih jauh percakapan itu karena takut terbawa perasaan alias baper.

Lain lagi ketika mendadak Chanyeol mengetikkan pesan yang amat sangat ambigu dan membuat tubuh Baekhyun merinding disko.

"Nunggangin motor aja kuat. Apalagi nunggangin kamu."

Sontak Baekhyun memaki Chanyeol dengan kata-kata kasar dan tidak pantas. Menyesali ketikannya sebelumnya.

Kadang akan ada hari dimana mereka serius. Membicarakan sesuatu yang mampu membuat hati Baekhyun menghangat atau bahkan membuatnya ingin lompat dari balkon apartemennya saking malunya.

Hari itu Chanyeol kembali mengungkit betapa inginnya ia mendapatkan seorang pacar. Bohong bila Baekhyun tidak mengingnkan hal yang sama. Namun ia menahan egonya dan dirinya. Berusaha untuk tidak terpancing dan mengungkapkan begitu saja perasaannya yang tidak jelas pada Chanyeol.

Beberapa kali Chanyeol mengatakan kalau ia hanya bisa mempertahankan _chat_ yang panjang pada Baekhyun. Tapi mau ratusan kali dikatakan pun, Baekhyun hanya akan menanggapinya dengan candaan ringan.

Baekhyun tengah memakan rotinya ketika mendadak Chanyeol datang dengan susu jeruk ditangannya.

"Mana Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun melirik sebentar, kemudian meminum susu coklatnya.

"Dia sedang bersama Sehun…kurasa," jawab Baekhyun.

"Enak ya."

"Eh?"

"Mereka sudah terjalin hubungan. Manisnya…," gumam Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Aku selalu menunggu seseorang datang. Membawakan pelangi dihatiku yang sudah tertutupi awan selama berbulan-bulan," ujar Chanyeol dengan wajah didramatisir.

Baekhyun meneguk habis susunya, kemudia menunduk dalam.

" _Wanna be mine_?" tanyanya pelan. Disertai wajah memerah sampai telinga dan bibir digigit gemas.

"Eh..?"

Pemuda pecinta _eyeliner_ itu mendadak mengangkat kepalanya. Lalu menggeleng cepat sambil berseru, "Aku hanya bercanda, ya!"

Chanyeol hanya menatap lemas punggung mungil Baekhyun yang menjauh dari kantin.

"Sial."

.

Chanyeol menatap gelas kopinya. Asapnya yang tadi mengepul sekarang sudah tidak ada. Wangi kopinya juga sudah berkurang karena didiamkan begitu saja selama 2 jam. Kopi yang malang.

"Hei, Jongin!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh. Ia mengganti tujuan mejanya begitu melihat Chanyoel yang duduk disamping kaca jendela besar.

Kim Jongin tersenyum kasar. Kulit hitamnya terpantul cahaya matahari, membuat beberapa gadis yang ada disana langsung mengganti arah pandanganya.

"Yo, Chanyeol. Kemana pacarmu? Kudengar dari Sehun kau sudah punya gandengan," ujar Jongin sambil meletakkan laptopnya diatas meja dan menghidupkannya.

Chanyeol sontak menekuk wajahnya makin dalam.

"Kenapa?"

"Biar kuberitahu ya. Dia itu memang sudah kugandeng, tapi kami hubungannya tidak jelas. Kayak bangku yang ditumpuk oleh Sehun di video," racau Chanyeol.

"Atau mungkin lukisan tali kuning tidak jelas yang kau pajang dan selalu kau tatap di pagi hari," sambung Jongin.

"Hiks. Rasanya aku ingin menangis saja."

Jongin tertawa kecil dan menyesap _mochaccino_ nya.

"Kyungsoo bilang padaku kalau gebetanmu itu sudah suka padamu. Hanya saja kau tidak begitu peka akan keadaan. Aku yakin dia sudah sering memberikanmu kesempatan," ujar Jongin.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap tidak percaya pada Jongin yang bisa-bisanya menceramahi seorang Park.

"Uh. Aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat."

"Memangnya dia orang yang seperti apa?"

"Dia manis tapi cerewet. Ia sangat suka memonyongkan bibirnya sendiri. Kalau sedang melamun ia terlihat seperti anak SMP. Wajahnya cantik, meski tak secantik Luhan. Tapi ia punya pipi yang lembut. Aku suka kalau dia menceramahiku. Mengataiku ini dan itu. Dia benar-benar tipeku."

"Bagaimana dengan bokongnya?"

"Ya! Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

"Aku kan hanya bertanya. Kalau tidak empuk, mana enak diremas."

Wajah Chanyeol memerah. Ia meminum habis kopinya lalu mengambil tasnya. Menghentakkan kakinya sebal.

"Hei! Mau kemana kau?!"

.

"Hai, Baekkie," sapa Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya sebentar, lalu kembali fokus pada _game_ di _smartphone_ nya.

"Hai juga."

"Kau tahu apa yang lebih menarik dari _mobile legeds_?"

"Memangnya ada?"

"Tentu saja ada."

"Apa?"

"Byun Baekhyun."

"…"

Mata ber _eyeliner_ Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Dengan _smartphone_ mengarah padanya yang Baekhyun yakini bahwa kamera Chanyeol menyala.

"Aku bukan model yang bisa kau foto seenak jidatmu," protes Baekhyun.

"Nee. Kalau begitu, maukah kau menjadi modelku? Aku benar-benar butuh seorang model sekarang," pinta Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Kau tidak akan mendapatkannya."

"Meski aku memintamu untuk menjadi pacarku?"

Baekhyun kembali terdiam. Wajahnya memerah.

"Memangnya kau mau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol sontak merebut _smartphone_ Baekhyun dari tangan mungilnya. Mendekatkan diri dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir sang _gebetan_.

Awalnya hanya kecupan biasa. Namun, setelah sang dominan berpindah tempat, ia segera membberi lumatan kecil pada bibir yang biasa di _pout_ kan disembarang tempat.

Tangan Baekhyun meremas kerah seragam Chanyeol sementara si empunya meletakkan tangan kanannya dibelakang leher Baekhyun dan yang kiri dipinggang rampingnya.

Baekhyun memukul pelan pundak Chanyeol. Meminta diberikan waktu untuk bernafas yang langsung dituruti begitu saja.

"Kau tahu, kau bahkan lebih dari kata manis," gombal Chanyeol.

"Jadi…kita pacaran?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun disambut oleh tawa kecil dari Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu kemudian menganggul antusias. Mengiyakan pertanyaan sang pacar baru.

"Mau coba beberapa hal yang menyenangkan?"

Bodoh kalau Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Ia mengangguk pelan sambil melepaskan dasinya sendiri, disusul dengan jasnya.

"Disini aman kan?"

Chanyeol segera mencium Baekhyun kembali. Melumat kemudian menjilat bibir Baekhyun, memintanya untuk membuka bibirnya. Ia menjelajah rongga mulut Baekhyun. Kemudian saling bertukkar saliva.

Tangan Chanyeol tidak diam saja. Ia membuka kancing kemeja Baekhyun. Ciumannya berpindah pada rahang, kemudian turun ke leher jenjang Baekhyun yanh putih. Memberikan beberapa jilatan dan lumatan disana. Tanpa ada niatan memberikan _bitemark_.

Baekhyun diam saja. Tidak berani bergerak. Meski sudah perna melakukan _sex_ , rasanya kalau dilakukan dengan orang yang ia suka sensasinya berbeda. Ia seperti ingin menjadi boneka _sex_ yang menuruti tuannya. Dalam artian lain, ia mendadak maso.

Bibir Chanyeol beralih ke puting Baekhyun. Ia menggigitnya pelan semeentara tangannya memilin yang satunya.

"Nggh..Yeollieehh…Thereh…"

Puas dengan puting manis Baekhyun, ia beralih ke gundukan dibawah perut sang _submissive_. Resleting diturunkan. Celana beserta celana dalam ikut dilepaskan. _Junior_ kecil disentuh pelan, kemudian dijilat dengan pelan hingga memunculkan desahan yang menggoda.

"Yeollieehh…Cepat masukan ke mulutmuuhh…"

"Kenapa? Kau yang memerintah atau aku?"

"Chanyeooolll. Cepaaaat."

"Tidak mau."

"S-Sper-maku bisa jadi _lube_ nantiih…"

Chanyeol rasa ia ingin tertawa kencang. Tapi ia tidak bisa karena ada _junior_ yang menanti _service_ darinya.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata kala ia merasakan lidah basah menerpa kejantanannya. Rasanya begitu nikmat sampai ia meremas rambut hitam Chanyeol. Tangan Chanyeol meremas bokong bulat Baekhyun. Menyalurkan hasratnya yang harus ia tunnda dulu sampai Baekhyun mengeluarkan air maninya.

"Ngghhh. Aku keluarhh."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan milik Baekhyun dari mulutnya. Kemudian ia membiarkan air mani Baekhyun mengotori seragamnya dan perut Baekhyun sendiri. Ia mengambil sedikit, kemudian menaikkan kaki Baekhyun untuk menemukan lubang kecil tempat dimana miliknya akan segera dimanjakan

Ia mengoleskannya ke kerutan lubang Baekhyun. Lalu perlahan ia memasukkan jarinya. Menekan-nekan kemudian bergerak melebarkan otot-otot anus sang kekasih. Chanyeol tersenyum ketika melihat Baekhyun memejamkan mata nikmat. Dirasa cukup, ia seggera mengeluarkan jarinya dan membuka celananya sendiri.

"Sekarang..?" tanya Baekhyun lirih.

Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia kemudian memposisikan miliknya daan langsung saja menghentakkannya kedalam. Membuat Baekhyun menjerit kesakitan karenanya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan! Sakiiitttt."

Chanyeol mendengus pelan, kemudian menghadiahi wajah Baekhyun dengan ciuman bertubi-tubi. Ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Memaju mundurkan miliknya. Membuat Baekhyun mendesah kenikmatan.

"Ngh! There, Yeol! Therehh."

Chanyeol menyeringai. Ia menusuk terus tepat di prostat Baekhyun. Membuat empunya meracau tidak jelas disertai desahan menggoda. Melihat puting Baekhyun terabaikan, ia menunduk dan menggigit pelan tonjolan merah jambu itu. Membuat Baekhyun menggila dan kembali klimaks untuk kedua kalinya. Tanpa disentuh sama sekali.

"Baekkieeeh…aku akan keluar," ujar Chanyeol. Ia membenamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Baekhyun. Dalam sekali sentakan, Chanyeol mengeluarkan calon anaknya didalam _hole_ yang bahkan ia tahu dengan jelas tidak ada sel telur didalamnya.

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol. Menyalurkan rasa penatnya sambil menciumi pundak dan tulang selangka Chanyeol.

"Baek…aku mencintaimu."

"Hmm. Aku senang tidak membuatmu jomblo lagi…"

E N D

P.S: terima kasih karena telah membaca fic mesum saya yang sangat singkat ini. Saya hanya iseng membuatnya karena terlalu lelah dengan tugas geografi yang menumpuk.

Oiya! Salam kenal semuanya. Saya author baru difandom ini. Sebelumnya saya menulis di fandom Anime seperti Kuroko no Basuke di akun fanfiction saya. Sekali lagi, terimaa kasih!

Fic ini masih belum selesai. Tunggu kelanjutannya, ya!

Silahkan tinggalkan saran dan kritik di tempat yang telah disediakan.


End file.
